1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drainage board system and more particularly pertains to extending the life of outdoor carpet while enhancing its appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drainage systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, drainage systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of draining floors through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,021 issued Aug. 29, 1972 to Hensley relates to Vertically Draining Flat Structures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,772 issued Sep. 16, 1997 to Betty relates to a Patio/Floor Assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,167 issued Oct. 12, 2004 to Pacione relates to Anchor Sheet Framework and Subflooring. U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,163 issue Nov. 9, 1993 to Pacione relates to an Anchor Board System. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,599 issued Jul. 29, 2003 to Buckwater relates to an Underlayment Composite and Associated Flooring Installation System.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a drainage board system that extends the life of outdoor carpet while enhancing its appearance.
In this respect, the drainage board system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extending the life of outdoor carpet while enhancing its appearance.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved drainage board system which can be used for extending the life of outdoor carpet while enhancing its appearance. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.